Shadow of Love
by AphroditeSilverSwan
Summary: Arwen's baby sister Rianiel. she was loved and cared for. this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A STORY BASED ON LORD OF THE RINGS. I DO NOT CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO THE CHARACTERS OF THE BOOKS OR MOVIES. I AM ONLY A FAN WHO WISHED TO BE A PART OF IT.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS AND I HOPE TO BE ABLE TO ADD MORE CHAPTERS SOON. **

This is the story of Idril Daewen Tinwetari daughter of Elronnd half-elven and Celebrian daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. She has three older siblings. Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen Undomiel. Her mother gave her a name that no one knows but they two. Her grandmother named her Daewen or shadow maiden. She was called Tinwetari a name used for the queen of the Valar by her first love the Elf Angrost the Valiant upon his death. He died after fighting the shades of the Nazgul with the aid of three hundred elves and fifty rangers loyal to the line of the king. This was the first stirring of the nine in long years. This occurred thirty years befoe the Fellowship arrived on Weathertop. This broke the heart of Idril and she appeared to be sliiping into Shadow. For she herself fought the nine in a tower long forgotten and was injured by one of them. For he drove his blade that was one of Melkor's own and it broke off of the sword. It was left inside her trying to turn her from her love of her people and the Valar and twist her thoughts and deeds to darkness. She resisted but it became harder when Angrost died. After his death she left her father's house and traveled for a time with Aragorn son of Arathorn the love of her sister.

She loved him also but as a brother only. Though there seemed to her to be more passion in her heart for him than Elladan and Elrohir. Though they did not mind. However none held her love more than her sister Arwen. Were her sister was dark haired she had silver hair and eyes so green it seemed that Yavanna herself had placed within her a part of the Earth and Secret Fire both. Arwen loved her fiercely and would not allow anymore hurt nor heartache to come to her. They were of the same height but Idril yearned for adventure and she had in her also a longing for the Undying Lands though she knew she would never see them. To sate her loning for the Sea she went swimming in Moonlight.

She was with her mother the day she was injured and went with her to the Grey Havens to say farewell. When Celebrian said farewell to her family it was a sad day and long it took them to recover. Though Idril dreams nightly of her and in there dreams Celebrian walks with her daughter in Valinor by starlight and her woes are forgotten.

She loves Lothlorien and Imladris both and once her sister dies in Lorien under the fading trees she will dwell forever in Rivendell. For though most of her kin will eather go to Valinor or diminish as her sister will there a fair few whom will remain with her in Middle-Earth and still keep the Blessing of the Eldar.

She is destined to marry a Ranger of the North whose mother was an elfin handmaiden of her mother Celebrian. They will have five sons and three daughters. They will dwell in Gondor till Aragorn's death then all but her two eldest will remain. The rest will await her in Rivendell for she will be unable to leave Arwen until she has died.


	2. Chapter 2

REFLECTIONS

Hello readers. I had to make a few changes to my story. First her name is now longer Idril Daewen Tinwetari it is now Rianiel Eerlaerwen Figelebren. Which means ([Ríaniel (Daughter of Crown-gift), Erlaerwen-Lone Song Maiden (er-+laer+gwend) Fingelebren-Silver Lock of Hair (fing+celebren)].

Next. I will be using some elvish words and will be inputting there translations in parentheses' next to the words in elvish.

JOURNAL ENTRY

I have tried to move on from my past. To continue to live on even though history itself has forgotten those I have left behind.

I remember the first time I met Aragorn. It fills me with longing. I shall soon return to Imladris for rest and peace.

Summertime 3rd Age

"Rianiel, come back here!" called her elder twin brothers and keepers for the day.

She laughed as she faded in and out of the trees of Lothlorien. She was wearing a gown similar to her grandmother's white pearl gown. Her mother had made it herself before she left for the Havens last year. She ran into her grandfather by accident. He however, laughed his deep hearty laugh and joined in her fun. They spent hours enjoying themselves. Until Galadriel sent Milla, Idril's elfin handmaiden and loyal companion to her.

"Lady, Lord Celeborn, her majesty sent me to fetch you. You have missed dinner and she worries for you."

"Ah, yes I see. We shall return at once." He tried for serious but his eyes swam with mischief and laughter Meleth passed him the basket of fruit she had brought with her. Celeborn took a bite of Lembas bread and kissed his granddaughter on the forehead "do not tarry to long, my love you must consider poor Meleth." He said to Rianiel. 

She smiled and felt the love he had for her and she had for him. 

"yes, grandfather." She squeezed his hand as he walked away. He winked at Meleth and she smiled at him.

"Mistress, please do not wait too long to return. I shall go past your mother's tree to give you time. Evening Song will not be the same without you." She did not wait to hearRianiel's response. Evening Song is the nightly choir of elves. They sing to the Valar and for growth and for thanks. She loved to sing but, since her mother left she had felt empty inside. Her mother's tree was a special place. Galadriel planted the tree herself and spent time with Celebrian and she in turn spent time with her daughters there. It was a sacred place off limits to all but the royal family. This was the spot she and her brothers were travelling to before she ran off. It also meant that her grandmother and most of the court were waiting in the clearing at the foot of the mountain on the opposite end that the tree is. In fact you could see the tree quite clearly from the clearing. So she ate everything in the basket and drank the jug full of spring water and by dark she had reached the clearing.

"forgive me grandmother. I felt restless and unsure." She bowed to her grandmother and was afraid of her response. She shouldn't have been. For her grandmother pulled her close and wrapped her in her love. She spoke telepathically to her granddaughter. 

"_dear heart. My love. I am not upset with you, only worried. If there is anything I can do to make your pain less tell me and I shall do my best."_

"_thank you grandmother."_ She said as tears started to fall "_I just miss mama so much. I do not know how to stop the pain."_

"_hush love. Eat and enjoy your people and all that they offer. For they know you grieve as they themselves grieve."_ As they spoke Juona Celebrian's most loyal handmaiden came forward to speak to Rianiel.

"Lady Fingelebren, we understand from Lady Arwen you have a new poem you've been working on." No one but her family called her Rianiel. Her grandmother's servants call her Lady or Erlaerwen. Her mother's servants that remained in middle-earth and everyone else calls her Fingelebren which means Silver Lock of Hair. No visitor has ever laid eyes on her. (dwarf man or hobbit. Only elves, ents, and other magical beings ie: wizards etc.). Until that night for after she finished her poem reading which everyone adored she was introduced to Aragorn by Gandalf. 

_THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL SOON BE AVAILABLE. I WELCOME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY. IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS OR PREFERENCES AS TO HOW THE STORY SHOULD GO I WOULD LOVE TO HERE IT. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO CONTINUE._

_THANKS FOR READING. _


	3. Chapter 3

**FIRST I JUST WANT TO SHOUT OUT TO MY Beta-Reader. SHE ROCKS! ALSO I GOT MY ELVISH FROM** .net/ ** IT'S A LIFE SAVER FOR EVERYTHING TO DO WITH TOLKIEN.**

_Thoughts_

_Now, were did I leave off? Ah yes, Aragorn. _

_I hear a knock._

"_Yes?"_

"_Majesty, the guests are here. Lady Amellia awaits you." Said the handmaiden. "We await your orders."_

"_Bring Ranger to me." I told the girl._

"_Yes Brennil Vell (beloved lady)" she said to me. For the life of me I cannot recall her name. It matters not for she is loyal and that is all that counts. She will serve my dear Amellia well. I chose Amellia for her strength of heart and mind and because she reminds me of my Arwen my __Nîth Vuin (beloved sister). __Oh how my heart yearns for home. Imladris, I shall return tonight._

_Ah good. She's gone. Before I tell you of my dear brother I must tell of the state of things now. My heart is heavy with longing for the Sea and the holy isle. The Shadow in me is growing faster than I even realize. _

_It was Ranger He has no name yet. For his mother died bringing him into this world and his father died long before. The midwife refused to name him so they called him "ranger". They said that if I wanted him to have a name that I should give it to him. I would have taken him in but his mother was not at home when she had him and I could not get to him fast enough. The woman who nursed him stole him away the night before I got to the village they were in. it took me 30 years to find him. I grieved for he had none of the ranger gear or my blessing which would have unlocked his magic. But through the grace of the Valar the gear found its way from my hidden cache to him on the other side of the world. At first, my children whom are all dwelling in Imladris awaiting my return thought that someone had entered and stolen the items. This was not the case. It was in fact the Valar that sent him the weapons. He was the one to find me and he has been my loyal companion ever since. His loyalty is to me alone and the only loves are I and Marian. He has been by my side ever since. What absolutely amazes me is that he truly has the lifespan of the dunedain. For all others from both lines (James and Zeneth's) had only about 60 yrs added to their regular lifespan. But he alone has perhaps almost as much lifespan as my uncle Elros had. Though I never did find out how long he did live. But Ranger is already 459 yrs old and he looks to be a very well aged 50. (Looks more like 30).Marian has the typical 60yrs extra. But she is still a baby at 30yrs. She and Ranger will join me in Imladris when I return._

_ The last of my great warriors that has repeatedly said to me that the Shadow within was making me neglect my duties and forget where I came from. I can feel my magic fading. I fear that if I cannot overcome this sorrow that is feeding the Shadow within me I shall be …. _

_I cannot bear to think of it. Let's discuss something else. Ah yes, Ranger. What you must know of Ranger is that he is what is left to me of the Dunedain. Not that he technically is of the Dunedain but he has some of the magic. If his line had no magic of its own I would not have been able to "change" them. By change I mean add the power and knowledge of the Dunedain to the two lines that I chose. Ranger forefather that lived at the time of Arthur and his Knights and another of the young knights was father to Marian. Who were Ranger's love and the only other line of Dunedain blood. Her connection however is more pure for her foremother was descended from the dunedain. Ranger's forefather was James of Yorkshire, and Marian's forefather was Zeneth of Gal. I had chosen them for the reminded of the Rangers of my time. What I loved most was their sense of duty and honor and their loyalty to king and country. _

_Before Aragorn died he had a vision of my future. He saw that I would be lonesome for home and for him and Arwen. For he could already see that I was becoming so very dependent on them. They had become my purpose. The very air I breathed. My reason for being. If I can say so myself pretty pathetic. _

_I even made the mistake of telling Arwen that I felt pretty pathetic about it and she grew so angry with me that I never spoke of it again. Neither of them had a problem with me loving them so much. _

_Anyway, were was I. a yes, so Aragorn's vision showed him that I would wonder through the world as it changed and my sorrow would leave me vulnerable. The shadow in me basically turned my doubts and fears into a way to control me. And through me the world. For while I was home with my own people there light helped me to be strong. And so long as I had Aragorn and Arwen I would be alright. But the moment I lost them I lost myself. I was alright for a while but the longer I spent in the presence of humanity and the ease for which the shadow lived within them the stronger the shadow within me became. That was why I created my Fairy world. I thought that if I created new Elves and other magical creatures and brought magic with me from home that it would make it easier to fight the shadow. It did the exact opposite. _

_Wow off track much. Anyway. Adar had many treasures of the Dunedain in Imladris and Aragorn made a few items for me to give to those future persons that would become my new rangers. Two full sets of armor elvish in style but built to fit Men not Elves. It had the "double seal" I call it. The standard of Imladris and Gondor on the front and on the back Lothlorien and Valinor. It was quite beautiful. It is the standard I use for my house here and now. Aragorn also made two bows of elvish style as well but only one arrow a piece. For they could make their own but this one arrow was for my protection. It could only be used once in one generation. While any arrow they made and placed within the quiver could last as many lifetimes as the quiver itself would and the arrows placed within would never dull or fade. He also gave them two daggers each that were blades of the Noldor that he'd found in the weapons cache that Denethor had been hording. He found this in his second year as king. He also combined a sturdy ranger cloak with the elfin cloaks similar to those given to the fellowship during their travels. I gave these items to James and Zeneth. These items I gave them were passed down to the eldest child of each generation. _

_The sons of Zeneth were great men though the only one I came close to caring for was Ranger. _

_I hear a knock at the door._

_Oh for the sake of the Valar WHAT NOW!_

"_Hiril Vuin (beloved lady)"_

"_Oh Ranger it's only you. Forgive me. I'm in a mood." He smiled at me underneath his hood which was always up for wished none but me and Marian to see him._

_"__Forgive me Hiril Vuin (beloved lady) but this must be done." Before I could ask him what he meant by that the world swam before me and I lost consciousness. Gweriad! _

_Two hours later I awoke very groggy._

_"__Ranger!" I yelled for him only to find him next to me sitting on a chair next to my window seat/bed. The look on his face stopped my angry tirade before it could even form in my mind._

_I reached up to put my hand on his cheek. I was startled to realize that he had his hood down. _

_Before I could speak, he spoke to me with such pain and fears that all I could do was listening and forgives. _

_"__Forgive me Rianiel. We had to ask the human witch to remove the blade of Morgoth." It surprised me that he had used my name for he never does so. I did not even realize that he knew it for he has always called me Hiril Vuin (beloved lady). I was in shock so his words did not sink in at first. The blade had been inside of me for so long that it had become a part of me. The lady he spoke of was Dallia whom I have been calling Golveth since I met her for I have been changing everyone's name to Sindarin. Everyone it seems save those whom are dearest to me. She is the high priestess for her coven and my link to humanity and the modern age. When we first met oh, thirty five years ago, she had offered to surgically remove the blade, but I had refused then. Ranger must have feared that I would succumb to the darkness. I realized then that he truly loved me. It broke my heart, for I had not been the best queen to him. Looking on him now though I saw that if I had been any better it would have destroyed him with….. Basically he'd have been elf-struck. I realized that I was probably a bit elf struck myself. Oh well._

_"__You are forgiven. I thank you for your insight." And just like that my magic that had been waning for centuries now came back full force. I felt once again the full blessings of the Eldar within me. I also felt the connection to my family that I had thought lost renewed. Even though they were in Valinor and me here I had up until the last thousand years or so felt them constantly with me. I know now that they distanced themselves from me till I either succumbed to the darkness in which case I would lose them forever. Or I overcame the shadow within. I sat up slowly with Ranger's help only to get us both yelled at._

_"__Majesty! You must rest!" said Dallia._

_"__Dear Golveth. I thank you. I feel full of light now." She blushed and examined my side. _

_"__You are completely healed!" She exclaimed she looked at me in awe and fear and I knew she would leave Fairy forever. She looked at Ranger, and whatever she saw scared her more than I did and she ran away. I looked to Ranger, and he only had eyes for me. _

_"__Call Inneth and Maerwen to me."_

_He bowed and summoned them. They are my hand maidens. I met them in Rome and they were called Sari and Daria then. Daughters of one of the Emperors I forget which. They have been with me ever since. I renamed them when I started my court and they will join me when I return to Imladris._

_"__Hiril Vuin, you look so much better" They both set about helping me get cleaned up and changed. After my bath I put on a pink and white dress with sleeves that went on forever, which Arwen had made for me long ago. I went to the garden of the palace which is where the court met away from the watchful eye of the political pigs. Waiting for me there were Amellia and her handmaiden's and my dear Mileth. I had missed her so much. She had been with me awhile but the shadow within me was killing her so my children called her home to them in Imladris. It was a joyous reunion._

_"__Forgive me I am just recently returned to myself."_

_"__Do not apologize RÎn Vell (beloved queen). We know all, for your all a-glow. I am glad that you are yourself again." She called for food and drink. We sat down and spoke for a long time. _

_"__I need an hour to make you a crown and coronation dress. Call the council in here after the midday meal."_

_I left to go to my rooms. I made a beautiful green dress very whimsical and flowing for Amellia and me also. Forged a crown and a sword of elfin style very similar to those used in the day of Arwen and Galadriel. When I was finished Ranger placed on my head the crown that I have had since before Arwen died. We went to the council chamber and I passed the rule of the fey to Amellia. We, Ranger, Marian, Inneth, Maerwen, Mileth and I. we boarded the ship at the harbor and sailed to Imladris. For these days Imladris was separate from the world of Men only accessible by ships._

_THANKS FOR READING. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS. MORE TO COME SOON I HOPE._


End file.
